bnha_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamie Mahoro: Onibi
Discord Name: Kira Name: Kamie Mahoro Hero Name: Onibi Age: 39 Year and Class: N/A Quirk Type:Emitter Quirk:Soul Drain- With but a touch, this villain begins to drain the very life and energy out of any who oppose her. Merciless as she is cunning, each touch from Kamie draws an opponent closer to death’s doorstep. Due to this ability to seemingly touch souls, there are a few that refer to her as The Reaper; however, all know the name she truly goes by: Onibi. The effects are as follows: First contact: Light headed while contact is made, 5 second of lingering lightheadedness. Second contact: Light headed while contact is made, 10 seconds of lingering lightheadedness. Third contact: Light headed while contact is made, 5 seconds of dizziness. Fourth contact: Light headed while contact is made, 10 seconds of dizziness. Fifth contact: Dizzy while contact is made, 5 seconds of tiredness. Sixth contact: Dizzy while contact is made, 10 seconds of tiredness. Seventh contact: Tired while contact is made, 5 seconds of being worn out, lingering lightheadedness after. Eighth contact: Tired while contact is made, 10 seconds of being worn out, lingering lightheadedness after. Ninth contact: Worn out while contact is made, 5 seconds of exhaustion, lingering dizziness after. Tenth contact: Exhaustion. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: In order for the next level of contact to be achieved, Kamie must wait for the timed effects to be worn off before making her next move. If she makes her next contact while her opponent is still under the effects of the previous contact level, her touch will have no affect. In order for her quirk to work at all, Kamie must be within range of touch. Thick clothing and armor halve the quirk while shield type quirks can completely negate it. Every other level of contact (2, 4, 6, 8, & 10), Kamie becomes another level of ill due to the intake of energy into her own body. Once level 10 has been reached with an opponent, completely exhausting them, Kamie becomes violently ill. Due to the nature of her quirk, Kamie is physically frail and often depends on her husband to be her brute force. Faction: Villains Personality: Quiet and calculating, Kamie is the calmer half of the Mahoro villain duo. Kamie is scheming and incredibly intelligent, always preparing before she ever initiates anything. Though less violent than her husband, Hitoshi “Cerberus” Mahoro, Kamie is merciless and cruel down to the very marrow of her bones. Appearance: Kamie is a small, frail woman. Her complexion is as pale as the moon and her body thin; far too fragile for the villain that she is. The woman often wears her dark hair down, sometimes putting it up into a bun to keep it out of the way while active. The last thing many of her victims see before their death are eyes that gleam gold. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): Kamie is the mother of, Inari Mahoro, the aspiring hero Yōkai, a third year at UA High, and an absolute disgrace to herself and her husband. Her beloved is Hitoshi “Cerberus” Mahoro, the only human in existence she holds any love for.